One of the accepted methods of removing snow from a roadway or street is by the use of a plow attached to the front end of a vehicle. The plow is normally inclined or canted to the direction of motion of the vehicle and, therefore, snow is caused to cam or slide along the front surface of the plow in a lateral direction. While this action can take place almost as fast as the vehicle is able to proceed along the street, there are, nevertheless, some deficiencies to the method. The greatest problem is that a snow plow tends to "store" a certain amount of snow along its length, which supply of snow continues to flow off the "downstream" end of the plow even after the plow has left an area in which snow can be collected. The most visible result of this action is that a windrow of snow is deposited across the entrance to cross streets and driveways. It is then necessary to remove this ridge of snow by hand. It is particularly disconcerting to a homeowner who has recently shoveled out his driveway to have a new ridge of snow placed across its entrance from time-to-time. The complaints about this matter are one of the more pressing problems encountered in operating a municipal highway department, particularly during the winter time. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a snow plow attachment which prevents windrowing of snow across lateral streets and across the entrances to driveways.
Another object of this invention is the provision of an attachment for a snow plow which can be controlled remotely for movement from operative to inoperative positions.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of an attachment for inhibiting snow flow, which attachment may be readily connected to pre-existing snow plow apparatus.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide a snow plow attachment which is simple and rugged on construction, which may be readily manufactured, and which is capable of a long life of useful service with a minimum of maintenance.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.